Eric Clapton
Eric Patrick Clapton, CBE (born 30 March 1945) is an English rock and blues guitarist, singer, and songwriter. He is the only three-time inductee to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame: once as a solo artist and separately as a member of the Yardbirds and of Cream. Clapton has been referred to as one of the most important and influential guitarists of all time. Clapton ranked second in Rolling Stone's list of the "100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time" and fourth in Gibson's "Top 50 Guitarists of All Time". He was also named number five in Time magazine's list of "The 10 Best Electric Guitar Players" in 2009. In the mid-1960s Clapton left the Yardbirds to play with John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers. Immediately after leaving Mayall, Clapton formed the power trio Cream with drummer Ginger Baker and bassist Jack Bruce, in which Clapton played sustained blues improvisations and "arty, blues-based psychedelic pop". After Cream broke up, he formed blues rock band Blind Faith with Baker, Steve Winwood, and Ric Grech. Clapton's solo career began in the 1970s, where his work bore the influence of the mellow style of J. J. Cale and the reggae of Bob Marley. His version of Marley's "I Shot the Sheriff" helped reggae reach a mass market. Two of his most popular recordings were "Layla", recorded with Derek and the Dominos; and Robert Johnson's "Crossroads", recorded with Cream. Following the death of his son Conor in 1991, Clapton's grief was expressed in the song "Tears in Heaven", which appeared on his Unplugged album. Clapton has been the recipient of 18 Grammy Awards, and the Brit Award for Outstanding Contribution to Music. In 2004 he was awarded a CBE at Buckingham Palace for services to music. He has received four Ivor Novello Awards from the British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors, including the Lifetime Achievement Award. In his solo career, Clapton has sold more than 100 million records worldwide, making him one of the best-selling musicians of all time. In 1998, Clapton, a recovering alcoholic and drug addict, founded the Crossroads Centre on Antigua, a medical facility for recovering substance abusers. Discography Solo studio albums * Eric Clapton (1970) * 461 Ocean Boulevard (1974) * There's One in Every Crowd (1975) * No Reason to Cry (1976) * Slowhand (1977) * Backless (1978) * Another Ticket (1981) * Money and Cigarettes (1983) * Behind the Sun (1985) * August (1986) * Journeyman (1989) * Rush (1992) * From the Cradle (1994) * Pilgrim (1998) * Reptile (2001) * Me and Mr. Johnson (2004) * Sessions for Robert J (2004) * Back Home (2005) * Clapton (2010) * Old Sock (2013) * The Breeze: An Appreciation of JJ Cale (2014) * I Still Do (2016) * Happy Xmas (2018) Collaborations * Riding with the King (with B.B. King) (2000) * The Road to Escondido (with J. J. Cale) (2006) Category:Blues rock musicians Category:Rhythm and blues boom musicians Category:English blues guitarists Category:English blues singers Category:Electric blues musicians Category:Non-metal artists